The general prior art in the field of topical adhesives for attachment to the skin is particularly developed in the field of band-aids, plasters and bandages. These articles are, however, typically applied in an emergency situation where for example a cut into the skin of the wearer has occurred and absorption of the body liquids emanating from a wound is desired. In this context performance aspects of the absorbent article such as comfortable and easy use and application, painless removal, discreteness are subordinate to criteria such as sterility, healing support, mechanical protection of the wound. Also such wound covering absorbent articles are mostly adhered to skin areas where prior to application of the absorbent article body hair can be removed or where little or no hair grows.
The present invention relates to combination of a substrate with a topical adhesive which is particularly useful to protective articles such as genital-, knee- or elbow-protectors or bandages; clothing such as bras, surgical gowns, or parts of garments during fitting at a tailor; nasal plasters; prosthesis such as breast replacements or wigs; heat wraps, pads, and/or packs, e.g. for topical relief of pain or simply to provide warmth; cold wraps e.g. to provide pain relieve from bruises and to reduce swelling; protective face masks; ornamental articles such as guises, tattoos; flexible goggles or other eye wear. Such articles are not used for absorption of body liquids. For example attachment of a wig to the skin on the skull or of elbow and knee protectors to these surfaces of the body which undergo substantial extending and wrinkling can suitably be done by the combination of the present invention of a substrate with a topical adhesive.
The present invention can further relate to combinations of a substrate with a topical adhesive which are particularly useful to functional articles such as cosmetic or pharmaceutical delivery articles which provide a substance to the skin such as skin treatment substances, creams, lotions, hormones, vitamins, deodorants, or drugs; alternatively cosmetic or pharmaceutical delivery articles can also provide a substance to emanate away from the skin such as insecticides, inhalation drugs, or perfumes. Such articles are not used for absorption of body liquids, For example attachment of a vitamin plaster to the skin or of an inhalation drug releasing article to the breast can suitably be done by the combination of the present invention of a substrate with a topical adhesive.
Topical adhesives that are used for absorbent articles have generally been disclosed in U.S. statutory invention registration H1602 or WO 96/33683. Some more details of the adhesive have been disclosed in PCT application WO 95/16424. In this document sanitary articles having a topical adhesive which is applied on the wearer facing side of a sanitary napkin along the entire periphery are disclosed. The problem underlying this document is primarily the safe attachment to the skin but mentions also the problems of detachment of such articles after use without causing undue pain to a wearer.
The disclosure of WO 95/16424 includes a detailed analysis of the criteria for the topical adhesive in respect to rheological criteria. However, this document has little regard to the problem of painless removal of such articles since the Theological criteria taught include epilatory, i.e. hair removal, compositions which are commercially available such as STREP MIELE (TM) sold in Italy by Laboratori Vaj S.p.A. The adhesives for topical attachment mentioned in WO 95/16424 include also today's pressure sensitive adhesives which are used to attach sanitary napkins to undergarments. Further, this document only identifies static rheological characteristics but is silent as to the dynamic rheological behaviour of a topical adhesive.
In WO 96/13238 a frequency dependent topical adhesive model is disclosed. However, all measurements disclosed, e.g. on page 9, were made at temperatures between -60.degree. C. and +120.degree. C. and at actual frequencies of 0.1 to 100 rad/s. In order to obtain the necessary data at application temperature (about 20.degree. C., typical bath room, i.e. storage temperature) the Williams-Landel-Ferry (hereinafter WLF) equation was used.
This WLF equation is empirical and only valid within certain limits e.g. it cannot be used to extrapolate to temperatures below the glass transition temperature of a polymeric adhesive also the WLF cannot be used on the basis of values obtained below the glass transition temperature. Details about the WLF equation and its applicability can be found in "Principles of Polymer processing" by Z. Tadmor and C. G. Gogos, published by John Wiley & Sons or in "Viscoelastic Properties of Polymers" by J. D. Ferry also published by John Wiley & Son. Since this is already missing from WO 96/13238 the applicability of the disclosed data cannot be assessed.
European Patent Application EP-638 303 discloses the use of a topical adhesive on side cuffs of sanitary napkins in order to keep the cuffs in an upright position. Swiss publication CH-643730 discloses the use of a very long sanitary napkin having chamfered outer edges with a topical adhesive at the four corners of the outer edges in order to provide a topical adhesive area well outside the region of pubic hair growth. Both applications are silent as to the adhesive composition. Based on the above state of the art it is an objective of the present invention to provide a combination of a substrate with a topical adhesive for secure attachment and painless removal from the skin for articles outside the absorbent article field and/or for functional articles. It is another objective of the present invention to ensure upon removal that no residual adhesive remains on the skin or on the hair.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention that the adhesive of the combination for topical attachment does not cause a cold or otherwise unacceptable temperature sensation upon application despite a temperature difference of the adhesive in respect to the skin temperature.
In addition to the above objectives of the present invention it is also desirable for topical adhesives of the combination to provide additional benefits such as delivery/dispersal of a compound or composition which is beneficial for the skin or for the body in general. Further, topical adhesives which do not affect the natural skin condition, e.g. by being breathable or water vapour transmitting, are preferred.